This invention is related to the invention covered by my copending U.S. application Ser. No. 630,659, filed Nov. 10, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,125, dated Sept. 7, 1976.
Various practice mechanisms are know to assist one in perfecting the putting stroke in golf. An important element in accomplishing accurate putting is the ability to squarely impact the ball with the face of the putter, i.e., the face of the putter upon impact with the ball should be square or normal to the intended path of the ball. It is accordingly desirable to be able to accurately determine what the orientation of the putter face to the ball was after each practice putt so that the golfer may be better trained to impace the ball squarely each time.